THE WARRIOR ESPECIALES Y PELÍCULAS
by supremehunter
Summary: Sinopsis: Versión alternativa de la historia original, donde Natsu no va al gremio a desafiar a Makarov en Fairy tail y nadie se entera de su abandono ¿Qué pasará ahora? Capítulo uno (como una película)
1. Thanatos, el dios de la desesperación

**Hola a todos, aquí os traigo un especial de the Warrior, seguido de un capítulo de Wrath y una nueva serie de Naruto, que será un crossover con Dragon ball z**

 **Antes de nada quiero a gradecer al rey de los fan ficts por subir un capítulo de su crossover el dios dragon de la guerra de las hadas justo el día de mi cumpleaños, que fue el lunes 22 de mayo. Y bueno, sin nada más que decir os dejo leer**

 **THE WARRIOR ESPECIAL 1: Thanatos, el dios de la desesperación**

 **Sinopsis: Versión alternativa de la historia original, donde Natsu no va al gremio a desafiar a Makarov en Fairy tail y nadie se entera de su abandono ¿Qué pasará ahora? Capítulo uno (como una película)**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente del peli rosa con Thanatos, el cuál destruyo su antigua casa y emprendió un viaje de entrenamiento para poder matar a Thanatos

Por su parte el gremio seguía besándole el culo al stripper, pero cierta rubia con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo estaba preocupada aunque no lo pareciera por cierto slayer peli rosa, el cuál llevaba semanas sin aparecer, y un mal presentimiento rondaba su cabeza

 **Makarov:** ¡MOCOSOS!- dijo el maestro llamando la atención de los miembros del gremio al no haber peleas- dentro de dos meses serán nuevamente los juegos mágicos, y por petición del Rey Thoma vamos a participar, estos serán los participantes:

Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell y Laura Dreyar- dijo mientras todos vitoreaban a los nombrados, aunque la rubia no estaba de humor

 **Makarov:** Solo diré una cosa- dijo llamando nuevamente la atención del gremio- vamos a ir para ganar y demostrar quién es el más fuerte- dijo mientras todos aplaudían nuevamente ante tales palabras

Por su parte la primera maestra, Mavis Vermillion seguía preocupada por el peli rosa, sobre todo al sentir la energía de "él" y las consecuencias futuras

Gajeel también se sentía preocupado aunque no sabía por qué pero sentía que algo grave iba a pasar

En otro lado, más precisamente en las montañas, en un claro del bosque se encontraba el peli rosa entrenando sus nuevos poderes y nuevas técnicas, presentía que su némesis actuaría pronto

No tardaron los idiotas que intentaron atacar al peli rosa cuando se instaló en su nuevo hogar, siendo derrotados fácilmente por el peli rosa, el cual no dudo en matar a los que le dieron más problemas, o para ser más exactos, los que le estaban poniendo más furioso, ni siquiera necesito transformarse para acabar con ellos y mandarlos lejos

 **Natsu:** Siento como me hago cada vez más fuerte, pronto me las pagarás todas Thanatos- dijo con bastante odio e ira, aumentando el nivel de entrenamiento

Los participantes del gremio también estaban entrenando, bueno para ser más precisos los que entrenaban eran los Slayers, ya que Gray se dedicaba a que le comieran el culo y Erza lo seguía como un perro faldero

Pasó el mes y todos se estaban preparando para ir a la capital de Fiore, Crocus, para instalarse en su hotel, donde al día siguiente verían a sus compañeros participar

Mientras en Sabertooh, el maestro del gremio Sting, le pidió a uno de sus compañeros que ocupara su sitio durante los juegos, ya que quería enfrentarse mano a mano contra el peli rosa, al igual que su hermano Rogue contra Gajeel, sin embargo, ellos también sentían que algo no iba a ir tan bien en los juegos, y no porque Fairy Tail fuera a participar

En otro lugar, un sujeto enorme observaba el paisaje desde una cueva en las montañas con una sádica sonrisa, muy pronto las cosas se pondrían interesantes

Al día siguiente, Fairy Tail, Sabertooh, Mermaid Heels, Blue pegassus y Lamia Scale arrasaban en los juegos mágicos acabando con el resto de gremios

El primer combate fue entre Wendy y Chelia, dando un gran espectáculo al público, siendo la peli azul la ganadora

En el resto de pueblas Fairy Tail y Sabertooh quedaron empatados y en cabeza

Mientras esto ocurría, Gilrdats Clive se dirigía hacia la ciudad de Crocus, presintiendo que su gremio necesitaría su presencia

Por su parte, el peli rosa seguía entrenando en su montaña sin descanso, solo se detenía para comer o dormir, aunque eso no significaba que no supiera nada del exterior, pero le daba igual, solo tenía una meta, y era matar a Thanatos

El segundo día fue muy parecido, donde Mermaid Heels se puso a la par con los dos primeros, gracias al combate de Kagura contra Erza y Minerva, siendo la peli roja la ganadora en aquella dura batalla

Mientras esto ocurría, un sujeto pelinegro bastante alto se dirigía tranquilamente hacia el estadio donde sucedían los juegos con una sonrisa llena de maldad y ganas de matar, cuando entonces se fijo en un sujeto peli naranja entrando en las gradas de los gremios, precisamente Fairy Tail

 **¿?:** Gilrdats ¿eh?, sabía que esto se iba a poner muy interesante- dijo con una sonrisa macabra mientras se dirigía al estadio

En las gradas de Fairy Tail, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, mientras Mermaid Heels y Lamia scale peleaban en el estadio

 **Cana:** ¿Papa?, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto curiosa la morocha

 **Gilrdats:** Quería ver como nuevamente triunfábamos sobre los demás gremios- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa para posteriormente mirar los combates- además, ¿acaso un padre no puede pasar tiempo con su hija?- dijo amorosamente siendo rechazado por esta, la cual tenía un sonrojo en su cara mientras el resto reían ante esa escena

 **Makarov:** Es bueno verte por aquí- dijo con una leve sonrisa

 **Gilrdats:** La verdad es que sí- dijo poniéndose al lado del maestro- ¿por cierto y Natsu?- dijo llamando la atención del maestro mientras la primera miro triste hacia otro lado

 **Makarov:** No lo sé, creo que se fue a entrenar y por eso no vino- dijo mientras el mago clase s volvía su mirada al combate- ¿sucede algo?- dijo al ver la seriedad del peli naranja

 **Gilrdats:** No es nada, tranquilo maestro- dijo con una sonrisa para volver a dirigir su vista a los juegos- "¿porqué tengo esta sensación de peligro?"- se preguntó observando los juegos sin entender el por qué tenía esa sensación de peligro

El tercer día iba a ser uno de los más épicos y esperados para la mayoría del público, ya que los hermanos gemelos de Sabertooh, se enfrentarían a Gajeel Redfox y a Laura Dreyar, para decepción del rubio, ya que él quería pelear contra el peli rosa, mientras el pelinegro los observaba desde lo alto del estadio

 **Rogue:** ¿Dónde está Natsu-san?-preguntó el pelinegro llamando la atención de sus rivales

 **Laura:** Se fue a entrenar hace cosa de un mes y medio y no lo hemos vuelto a ver- dijo con preocupación disimulada que no paso inadvertida por Gajeel y los gemelos

 **Sting:** Es una pena, quería mostrarle mi nueva fuerza a Natsu-san- dijo en posición de pelea

 **Gajeel:** No os confiéis, nosotros también hemos mejorado bastante- dijo sonriente listos para empezar a pelear mientras Levy animaba al Slayer

Los golpes y los ataques mágicos no se hicieron esperar, provocando grandes destrozos en el estadio mientras cientos de rayos, hierro, sombras y destellos de luz hacían su debut en el campo de batalla

Los espectadores estaban impresionados, al igual que los gremios rivales, sin duda los Slayers habían entrenado y hecho mucho más fuertes que la primera vez que participaron en los juegos mágicos, aunque muchos se decepcionaron que Salamander no participaría en los juegos

Entonces los gemelos, en su Dragon forcé lanzaron un Unison Raid hacia el pelinegro y la rubia, que lo contra restaron con sus rugidos de dragón a máximo poder, Gajeel activo su modo sombras mientras la rubia tenía pequeñas escamas en sus brazos y cara cuando lanzaron el rugido combinado

Justo cuando ambos golpes iban a chocar entre sí, una figura humanoide se pone entre ellos, sorprendiendo a los luchadores, pero ya era demasiado tarde

 _ **Música: Dragon Ball Super (Hit´s Theme Unofficial**_ _ **(The Enigma TNG)**_ _ **)**_

El ataque provocó una enorme cortina de humo, que al desvanecerse mostró a un hombre pelinegro, con ojos lilas apagados, piel oscura, bastante alto, camisa azul sin mangas, pantalones blancos con cinturón y botas aparentemente de oro (la ropa de Broly, excepto por los brazaletes y el resto de cosas doradas) y un extraño cinturón negro por debajo del dorado

 **Presentador:** INCREÍBLE, de la nada un desconocido aparece y aparentemente no ha recibido daño alguno de esos poderosos ataques- dijo mientras los espectadores especulaban cosas sobre quién era ese sujeto, al igual que los gremios participantes

En las gradas de Fairy Tail, la rubia que creó el nombrado gremio sudaba copiosamente y temblaba aterrada, tanto que hasta le costaba volar, sorprendiendo a los presentes de ver a la primera en ese estado

Gilrdats por su parte miraba a ese sujeto con casi el mismo terror que la primera, ya que él lo conoció de una forma un poco impactante

En la arena, el pelinegro estaba en medio con los brazos cruzados y un rostro serio

 **Laura:** ¿OYE TÚ IDIOTA?, ¿QUE TE CREES QUE HACES?, ¿ACASO QUIERES MORIR?- Le gritó la rubia iracunda al pelinegro que solo la ignoraba

Gajeel por su parte sentía una enorme sensación de peligro al ver a ese sujeto

 **Gajeel:** "¿Qué pasa con ese tío?, mi instinto me dice que corra pese a que no siento ninguna clase de poder proveniente de él"-pensó sudando y temblando levemente

El sujeto fijo su vista en los gemelos para posteriormente desaparecer y reaparecer a espaldas de Rogue, impresionando a los espectadores

 **Laura:** "Es más rápido que yo"- pensó sorprendida la rubia

El sujeto miró seriamente al pelinegro para posteriormente sonreír levemente, al cual dejaba pequeño por la diferencia de altura, Rogue podía jurar que estaba ante un gigante porque su sombra lo cubría por completo

Sin previo aviso, el extraño le dio un guantazo aparentemente flojo, que los estrelló en las gradas de su gremio, creando una cortina de humo, la cual al disiparse, mostró al pelinegro con un sangrado masivo, provocando que una espectadora gritara aterrada

Los magos de todos los gremios, se quedaron sin aliento por lo rápido que había ocurrido todo, apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar

 **Frosch/Yukino:** ROGUE/SAMAAAA-gritaron con lágrimas y horror, al ver al pelinegro casi muerto y escupiendo sangre en gran cantidad

Sting se quedó sin hablar y con los ojos bien abiertos para posteriormente apretar los dientes y los puños de rabia para dirigir su mirada hacia el sujeto que casi mata a su hermano

 **Sting:** ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!- Dijo cegado por la rabia lanzándose contra el oji lila con todo su poder, encajándole un potente puñetazo en su cara, pero el tío no se movió ni un centímetro

El extraño dirigió su vista hacia el rubio, al cual le sonrió con malicia al ver la cara de sorpresa que tenía por no haberle hecho nada

De un simple manotazo, el pelinegro mandó al rubio junto a su compañero pelinegro, quedando igual o incluso en peor estado

 **Minerva/ Lector:** ¡STIIINGG!- gritaron horrorizados al ver en el estado en el que había quedado, mientras los demás miembros quedaron horrorizados y traumados al ver a su maestro casi muerto de un golpe

 **¿?:** Oophs, creo que me he pasado- dijo con malicia cabreando a los slayers restantes

Justo cuando iban a atacar, el peli naranja Gilrdats se interpone entre el extraño y los Slayers

 **Laura:** Gilrdats- dijo sorprendida la rubia

 **Gilrdats:** Laura, Gajeel, marchaos- dijo sorprendiendo a los nombrados- todos, escuchadme, evacuad el estadio ahora- dijo sorprendiendo a los magos y a los espectadores mientras el pelinegro sonreía ante el terror del mago clase S

 **¿?:** Gilrdats Clive, no te he vuelto a ver desde que le reventé el culo al payaso de Acnologia- dijo dejando a los magos y a muchos miembros del consejo sorprendidos, pensando que era una broma

 **Gilrdats:** Tengo que admitir que eso fue sorprendente, monstruo- dijo dejando de piedra, confirmando que lo dicho por el pelinegro era cierto

 **¿?:** ¿Estás seguro de querer pelear contra mí?- dijo con una sonrisa macabra poniendo los pelos de punta a más de uno

En ese instante la rubia se lanza al ataque contra el pelinegro, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros

 **Gilrdats:** LAURA NOOO- Gritó frustrado y desesperado al ver como se lanzó sin pensar contra ese monstruo

La rubia le lanzó una patada al pelinegro, el cual la esquivo con una sonrisa, al igual que muchos golpes sin apenas esfuerzo

Minerva, aprovechando que la rubia lo atacaba usó su magia de espacio, para poder atacar a ese cabrón por la espalda

Lo que no esperaba era que el pelinegro la agarrara justo antes de que saliera de su portal, a la vez que agarraba a la rubia por el cuello y las miraba con una sonrisa

 **¿?:** Buen intento- dijo para posteriormente saltar unos 100 metros en el aire para posteriormente estampar las cabezas de ambas féminas contra el suelo, creando un enorme cráter, sorprendiendo a todos por esa monstruosa fuerza, y venciendo a dos clase S sin esfuerzo aparte, aparte de ser unas de las mujeres más fuertes del continente

Después de eso el pelinegro libero un enorme pilar de energía color negro que hacía temblar la tierra, mientras el cielo se oscurecía

Todos quedaron aterrados ante ese poder

 **Max:** ¡ES UN MONSTRUO!- grito el mago de la arena con terror

En otra parte, el peli rosa sintió ese enorme poder el cuál identifico de inmediato

 **Natsu:** Thanatos- dijo con furia mientras dos alas salían de su espalda para posteriormente ser cubierto por una energía rojiza y negra y volar a toda pastilla hacia el lugar de donde provenía la energía

En el estadio, todos los magos con coraje, entre ellos, Erza, Gajeel, Gray, Los rainjinshuu, Kagura, Milliana, Lyon…etc se lanzaron al ataque contra el pelinegro, pero este se los quitaba de encima como si fueran simples moscas, aunque lograron sacar a las chicas del campo de batalla, que pese a las heridas estaban conscientes

 **Fiona:** ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la peli verde a su amiga rubia

 **Laura:** Sí, estoy bien- dijo mientras veía como el pelinegro les daba una paliza a los magos que le hacían frente- es un maldito monstruo

En el campo de batalla, el pelinegro, estaba usando al stripper como bate de béisbol contra los demás magos, hasta que Gilrdats le lanzó su magia, haciendo que el pelinegro soltara a su víctima, y le diera una patada a la ráfaga mágica destruyéndola dejando sin palabras a los presentes, esa magia era imposible de tocar a menos que fueras el usuario

 **Thanatos:** Eso es todo lo que tenéis, ni siquiera estoy calentando- dijo sorprendiendo y frustrando a los magos, entonces Makarov decide intervenir al ver que ni siquiera Gilrdats, Jura y su nieta podían hacerle algo

 **Makarov:** YA BASTA- grito el anciano con furia llamando la atención de los presentes- yo acabaré contigo- dijo haciendo reír al pelinegro

 **Thanatos:** Me gustaría verlo- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras el anciano juntaba sus manos, creando una esfera de luz- Fairy Law, ¿eh?- dijo sorprendiendo levemente al anciano que estaba cargando la técnica a máximo poder

 **Makarov:** FAIRY LAW- Grito mientras una luz cegadora cubría por completo el estadio cegando a los espectadores y a los magos de alrededor

Los miembros de Fairy Tail sonreían pensando que todo había acabado

Entonces cando el brillo cegador se disipó, se pudo ver perfectamente a aquel sujeto intacto, ante la mirada incrédula y horrorizada del maestro y sus hadas

 **Laura:** I-IMPOSIBLE- Gritó la rubia aterrada, nadie podía sobrevivir a eso

 **Mavis:** Mi… Mi técnica- dijo la primera incrédula y temblando aterrada al ver que una de sus técnicas más poderosas no pudo acabar con aquel monstruo

 **Thanatos:** Veo qué estáis todos sorprendidos- dijo alzando su mano derecha, de la cuál salía una esfera brillante idéntica a la que hizo el mago santo, dejando de piedra a las hadas

 **Makarov:** I- imposible, ¿Cómo conoces el Fairy Law?- preguntó aterrado

 **Thanatos:** Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría hacer esta técnica- dijo aplastando la esfera brillante para posteriormente sacar dos alas negras de su espalda y volar hacia el cielo, sorprendiendo aún más a los presentes mientras volvía a crear otra esfera, esta vez, de color negro y lila- es hora de acabar con esto- dijo para posteriormente la esfera tomara el tamaño del estadio provocando la destrucción del suelo y horrorizando a los presentes ante semejante poder

 **Gray:** Maldito- gritó desesperado el pelinegro

 **Milliana:** Va a matarnos a todos- dijo aterrada la chica gato

 **Jura:** Maldita sea- dijo el mago santo con desesperación en su rostro

Makarov cayó de rodillas al suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos, esperando su final, al ver que no pudo proteger a sus hijos, y esta vez, Mavis no podría salvarles

Por su parte, Thanatos reía desquiciadamente al ver la desesperación y el terror en sus víctimas

 **Thanatos:** Saludad a la muerte de mi parte- dijo a punto de lanzar la esfera

Entonces el pelinegro se detiene y empieza a encoger la esfera hasta deshacerla, sorprendiendo y extrañando a los presentes. Su rostro, que estaba serio, se formo una sonrisa, para posteriormente bajar al estadio y mirar al cielo

Los demás miraron al cielo, extrañados al no ver nada, pero unos segundos después, una especie de luz roja y negra se dirigía hacia el estadio a gran velocidad

Esa luz, a medida que se acercaba, empezaba a tomar una forma humana, más precisamente, la de un chico de pelo rosa, que cierta rubia no tardó en reconocer

 **Laura:** NATSU- gritó la rubia con lágrimas de alegría mientras el peli rosa aterrizaba a unos metros del pelinegro, el cual le miraba con una sonrisa

 **Makarov:** Natsu…- miró sorprendido el mago santo al peli rosa, el cual había cambiado de vestimenta (la misma que la historia original) y mostraba una mirada diferente. No era aquella mirada llena de alegría y calidez que tenía, no esta era seria e incluso oscura si mirabas con detalle

 **Thanatos:** Has tardado…pensé que no vendrías- dijo provocando al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Thanatos….- dijo lleno de odio e ira provocando que el slayer pelinegro y los gemelos que habían recuperado el conocimiento se aterraran ante ese nombre, al igual que los magos santos y el consejo, todos conocían ese nombre y lo que eso significaba

Minerva también se aterro al escuchar ese nombre, es más, incluso Mad Geer y los demonios temían ese nombre

 _ **Flash back**_

Nos situamos dos semanas antes del ataque de tártaros

Mad Geer estaba siendo pisoteado brutalmente por Thanatos delante de sus demonios, aterrados de la presencia de ese sujeto

 **Thanatos:** Patético, con este poder no me servís ni para pasar el rato- dijo bastante mosqueado

 **Mad Geer:** Los siento, Thanatos-sama- suplico el peli púrpura para posteriormente ser agarrado por la cabeza por el pelinegro

 **Thanatos:** ¿Un demonio suplicando?- dijo encajándole un puñetazo en el estomago que casi lo atraviesa- vergüenza debería daros- dijo dándose la vuelta y extender sus alas, no sin antes voltearse y sonreír macabramente a los demonios- la próxima vez, no seré tan bueno, claro, si salís de esta- dijo marchándose mientras se reía con autentica maldad

Entre los demonios, se encontraba la pelinegra realmente asustada y deseando que ese monstruo infernal no volviera

 _ **Fin flash back**_

El peli rosa y el pelinegro se miraban fijamente, notándose la tensión en el aire y ciertas chispas a su alrededor

 **Gray:** Aléjate, cerilla, ese monstruo te va a matar- dijo desesperado

 **Erza:** Gray tiene razón, no eres rival para él- dijo desesperada pero el peli rosa los ignoraba

 **Thanatos:** Muy bien Natsu, muéstrame tu entrenamiento- dijo con una sonrisa enfadando al peli rosa el cuál empezó a liberar una cantidad enorme de poder

Durante el proceso, el pelo de Natsu daba destellos rojizos, al igual que su piel se empezaba a volver oscura, sus ojos se empezaron a volver amarillos son la pupila rasgada, sus dientes y uñas se volvieron colmillos y garras a la vez que una energía oscura y roja sangre rodeaba al peli rosa junto a algunos rayos

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la enorme cantidad de poder que liberaba el peli rosa, el cuál hacía temblar la tierra

Y con un potente gritó de guerra lleno de furia, el peli rosa se transformó, volviéndose un peli rojo de piel oscura, ojos amarillos de dragón y músculos más grandes y con las venas hinchadas mientras liberaba enormes cantidades de energía

Entonces, el cinturón negro que Thanatos tenía atado a su cintura empezó a moverse revelando ser una cola negra que estaba sujeta a la cintura, sorprendiendo más a los presentes, menos a Natsu, que hizo exactamente lo mismo con su cola roja y blanca

 **Happy:** Na… Natsu, ¿eres tú Natsu?- preguntó asustado el gato azul al ver el cambio radical que había sufrido su padre adoptivo, pero no recibió respuesta

 **Natsu:** Acabemos con esto- dijo en posición de combate, lo que sorprendió bastante a sus "compañeros" tanto por la postura como de que no atacara directamente sin pensar

 **Thanatos:** Cuando quieras- dijo poniéndose en una posición muy parecida a la del peli rojo

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente, ambos permanecían inmóviles esperando la apertura del otro durante varios segundos, para posteriormente desparecer a simple vista, pero para Gilrdats, Laura, Wendy, Sting, Rogue y Gajeel, cuyos sentidos eran superiores y estaban entrenados, como el caso de Gilrdats se dieron cuenta, de que ambos estaban peleando justo sobre sus cabezas, con las alas bien abiertas, sorprendiendo a todos ante aquella velocidad

Los choques de puños y patadas hacían temblar la tierra sin parar, provocando ondas de aire que destruían todo lo que tocaban

Por su parte, el consejo y los magos de menor poder pusieron a cubierto a los civiles, los cuales observaban el combate en una lácrima, a la cual le costaba seguir los movimientos de ambos guerreros

 **Gray:** Son muy rápidos, apenas puedo seguirlos- dijo impresionado el stripper

 **Erza:** Increíble- dijo la peli roja levantándose con esfuerzo

 **Lucy:** Natsu- dijo impresionada la rubia pero preocupada al ver como había dejado a sus compañeros aquel sujeto

El choque de golpes era espectacular, sin embargo, parecía que los ataques del peli rojo no lograban a hacer graves daños a su rival, lo cual lo frustraba

Ambos se retiraron, mostrando al peli rojo sin golpes pero sudando y respirando agitadamente, mientras que Thanatos miraba a su rival sin apenas estar cansado y las pocas heridas que le provocó el peli rojo se curaban rápidamente

 **Thanatos:** Nada mal Natsu, pero te queda mucho para superarme- dijo con una sonrisa llena de maldad

 **Natsu:** Maldito- dijo el peli rojo aumentando su poder y dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el pelinegro el cuál lo esquivó sin aparente esfuerzo, pese a que el peli rosa aumentó bastante su velocidad

Sin que nadie lo viera, el pelinegro le encajó un poderoso puñetazo que dejó al peli rojo casi sin aire, provocando que la energía rojiza y oscura que lo rodeaba desapareciera

 **Thanatos:** Demasiado impaciente- dijo para darle una patada que lo mandó hasta la otra punta del estadio, para posteriormente aparecer a su espalda y darle un potente golpe en la columna, estrellando al peli rosa contra el suelo y enterrándolo un poco en el

Todos se quedaron aterrados pensando que el peli rosa había muerto

 **Lissana:** NATSUU- Gritó desesperada la albina menor

Entonces de los escombros, sale el peli rosa con algunas heridas sangrantes, que también se curaban aunque no tan rápido como su rival. El peli rosa dirigió su vista hacia el pelinegro, que lo miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad, provocando un mayor enfado al peli rojo, el cuál voló hacia el cielo donde estaba su rival, para posteriormente alejarse unos metros y juntar sus manos mientras acumulaba cada vez más poder.

El agua del mar empezaba agitarse salvajemente, la tierra temblaba descontroladamente, cientos de rayos caían alrededor del peli rosa, que tenía los ojos blancos y las venas hinchadas mientras acumulada cada vez más poder en sus manos

Por su parte el pelinegro sonreía al ver lo que el pelinegro trataba de hacer

 **Natsu: ¡DEATH SHINE!-** Dijo para posteriormente lanzar una enorme ráfaga de energía a su rival, la cual durante su camino hizo temblar la tierra descontroladamente

El pelinegro recibió de lleno el impacto, mientras ese potente ataque se dirigía al espacio

En el mundo de los espíritus, el rey y el Zodiaco observaban la batalla desde una lácrima. Muchos al ver que el ataque impactó de lleno a ese monstruo, empezaron a celebrar la victoria del peli rosa

 **Loki:** Lo ha hecho, ha acabado con el- dijo con alegría

 **Rey espíritu:** No digáis tonterías- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes- un ataque como ese no le hará nada, solo está jugando con Natsu, ¿acaso olvidasteis lo que le hizo a nuestro mundo?- dijo shockeando a los presentes y recordando el infierno que ese monstruo había creado

En el campo de batalla, todos se quedaron increíblemente sorprendidos ante esa técnica tan devastadora que había usado el peli rosa. Muchos pensaban que Natsu había ganado y esta pesadilla se había acabado…

 **Thanatos:** Muy bien Natsu- dijo dejando de piedra a los espectadores, al igual que a los presentes y al propio Natsu, el cual había usado todo su poder en ese ataque

Cuando se disipo el humo, se podía ver perfectamente al pelinegro sin ni siquiera un rasguño, solo la ropa desgarrada en algunas partes

El peli rosa temblaba y sudaba a chorros, al igual que los espectadores y presentes, había usado todo su poder y no le hizo ningún rasguño al muy cabrón

 **Thanatos:** Veo que te has quedado sin palabras, te felicito, me has obligado a usar el 10 % de mi poder- dijo aterrando aún más a los oyentes

 **Gajeel:** ¿1…10%?, ¿sólo ha usado el 10% de su poder?- dijo el pelinegro de los piercings con horror, aterrando a la peli azul de Levy que le atendía las heridas al igual que a su compañero felino Lily

Los que escucharon al pelinegro decir eso se quedaron aún más aterrados si era posible, ese sujeto era peor que un monstruo, no, era el diablo en persona

 **Thanatos:** Supongo que me toca- dijo para desaparecer y darle un puñetazo en la cara al peli rosa que le hizo escupir un chorrón de sangre de la boca para posteriormente acabar estrellado en el suelo del estadio

Cuando se disipó el humo, se podía ver al peli rojo en el suelo agonizando de dolor, mientras se tocaba la cara, donde le habían golpeado y se levantaba del suelo con esfuerzo, encontrándose delante de sus narices, el cual le sonrió para darle una potente patada en su estomago, que lo mandó por los aires, y justo cuando iba a caer, el pelinegro le encajo otra patada, y cuando volvía a caer, le encajaba otra en su espalda. Así hasta 20 veces hasta que el peli rosa cayó al suelo con mucho dolor

El pelinegro no se detuvo y empezó a golpear sin piedad al peli rojo, el cuál volvió a su forma original. Thanatos sin piedad, y con autentica maldad, empezó a darle una brutal paliza, difícil de ver para muchos, mientras reía de satisfacción y maldad al ver sufrir al peli rosa

Laura no aguantaba más, e ignorando el dolor y las voces de sus amigos y su abuelo, se lanzó llena de ira y cubierta de rayos contra el pelinegro

Wendy tampoco se quedó atrás y activando su Dragon forcé se lanzó junto a la rubia a la batalla

 **Laura:** DÉJALE EN PAZ- grito de rabia, mientras el pelinegro le miraba con una sonrisa maligna con su cara cubierta de sangre

 **Natsu:** WENDY, LAURA NOO- gritó desesperado, solo para ver como Thanatos les daba una paliza a la rubia y a la peli azul y les rompía algunos huesos, provocando que ambas gritaran de dolor, siendo lanzadas hacia donde estaban los miembros de Fairy Tail, siendo inevitable que se estrellaran contra el muro

 **Natsu:** CABRÓN- Grito el peli rosa con lágrimas de furia mientras este observaba como había quedado todo

Thanatos entonces saco sus alas para posteriormente sonreír y volar hacia el cielo

 **Thanatos:** Ha sido divertido- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes-ver vuestro terror y desesperación hacia mí es algo que nunca voy a olvidar- dijo sonriendo con malicia provocando la ira de muchos presentes- os dejaré vivir por ahora, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos, podáis aguantar un poco más-dijo retirándose lentamente del lugar

 **Natsu:** VUELVE AQUÍ COBARDE- dijo levantándose con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban mientras se agarraba un brazo que de seguro estaba roto

 **Thanatos:** Ha sido divertido aplastar vuestro orgullo, nos vemos – dijo riéndose con malicia mientras dejaba el lugar

El peli rosa con lágrimas de rabia, golpeaba el suelo con su brazo bueno, lleno de frustración

 **Natsu:** MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDAAAAAAAAAA- grito agrietando el suelo con sus puños mientras miraba al cielo con ira- THANATOOOOOS, ¿ME OYEEEEES? TE MATAREEEEEEEEEEE, TEN ESO SEGUROOOOO- gritó con todas sus fuerzas liberando un gran pilar de energía, para posteriormente caer inconsciente en el suelo

Rápidamente los que no participaron en la batalla llevaron a los heridos al hospital.

Pasaron los días, muchos se recuperaban lentamente de la paliza que les dio el pelinegro

Sin embargo, Natsu aún no había despertado de sus heridas, lo que preocupaba mucho a Laura, Wendy, Gajeel (el cual se dio cuenta de que el peli rosa no tenía la marca del gremio en su hombro, pero esperaría a que el peli rosa despertará para responderle a sus preguntas), Levy y Fiona mientras los demás iban a ver a Erza y a Gray

Entonces Makarov junto a Gilrdats y la primera entraron en la habitación

 **Makarov:** ¿Cómo está?-pregunto el anciano cansado

 **Laura:** Fuera de peligro, pero aun no ha despertado- dijo muy preocupada por su amado peli rosa

 **Gajeel:** Maldita sea, no me puedo creer que Thanatos sea real- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes- Metalicana me hablo de él antes de irse, me dijo que él fue el primer Dragon Slayer, y el más poderoso de todos, tan fuerte que podía tumbar a Acnologia con un solo dedo- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes- pensé que era un cuento para portarme bien, pero hoy he comprobado que no lo era…- dijo apretando los puños con frustración

 **Gilrdats:** Yo también oí hablar de él de pequeño, era conocido como "el dios de la desesperación" capaz de destruir continentes con un solo dedo, y veo que esas historias no eran tan exageradas – dijo con la mirada baja recordando como ese monstruo usaba al dragón del apocalipsis como un saco de patatas

Pasaron los días, Natsu despertó de sus heridas, abandonando el hospital sin decírselo a nadie, siendo Laura, Fiona, Gajeel y Wendy los únicos que notaron su marcha, el resto solo quería lamerle el culo al stripper

El peli rosa frustrado volvió a su nueva cabaña y se puso a entrenar como un loco, al sentir que su poder había aumentado sin saber exactamente por qué, ya que él sabía que con su entrenamiento no pudo haber adquirido tanto poder de golpe, pero dejó esos pensamientos a un lado para entrenar sin parar

Los slayers también se pusieron a entrenar como locos, mientras el resto del gremio le seguía besando el culo al stripper

Los gemelos de Sabertooh tampoco se quedaron atrás, no iban a permitir que ese cabrón los volviera a dejar medio muertos, no, ellos estarían preparados. Curiosamente, sus poderes también subieron bastante, al igual que Laura, Wendy y Gajeel

En otra parte, bajo las estrellas de la noche, el pelinegro observaba el cielo. Detrás de él, una pelinegra con heridas aparentemente graves se levantaba del suelo con dificultad, tratándose de la maga oscura Zeref

 **Zeref:** Ma...maldito- dijo la pelinegra con los ojos rojos llena de odio y escupiendo sangre por la boca

 **Thanatos:** Todavía no estás preparada- dijo con una sonrisa maligna- la próxima vez espero que estés preparada, porque no pienso contenerme – dijo mientras se reía con auténtica maldad dejando a la pelinegra con lágrimas mientras maldecía su nombre una y otra vez

Thanatos, el destructor, la pesadilla del infierno… el dios de la desesperación, el mundo de Earthland no volvería a ser el mismo ¿Será este el final?, ¿o habrá alguien capaz de enfrentarlo?

 _ **Fin**_


	2. Especial 2: Natsu vs Makarov

**_Buenas, os dejo el siguiente especial de THE WARRIOR, espero que lo disfrutéis_**

 ** _blacknightwalker: ¿Querías la continuación?, pues aquí la tienes, este sería el apartado de las películas y las ovas (especiales)_**

 **Especial 2: Natsu vs Makarov**

 **Sinopsis: ¿Qué habría pasado si Natsu y Makarov libraban un combate?, continuación del primer especial de THE WARRIOR**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el ataque de Thanatos en los juegos mágicos, muchos se habían recuperado de sus heridas físicas, pero el terror y la humillación que el pelinegro les hizo pasar seguía en sus corazones

En Fairy tail, los miembros estaban de fiesta, donde el stripper era el centro de atención, siendo alabado por todos los chupaculos que lo rodeaban

Por su parte, Gajeel estaba sentado en una de las mesas del gremio junto a Levy mientras se recuperaba de las heridas, al igual que Laura y Wendy las cuales se recuperaban a un buen ritmo en sus respectivos hogares de las heridas mortales causadas por el pelinegro, seguramente debido a sus habilidades de Dragon Slayer

Por otro lado, la primera estaba preocupada por el peli rosa, no solo había cambiado físicamente, también psicológicamente, y le preocupaba que tomara un camino parecido al del pelinegro

En la oficina del gremio, Makarov estaba pensando sobre lo ocurrido en la ciudad de Crocus, pero sobre todo en el cambio que sufrió el peli rosa, pese a que no tuvo ninguna posibilidad contra ese monstruo, su poder aumentó desmesuradamente

Después de mucho pensar, el mago santo salió de su oficina para bajar al gremio, viendo como todos estaban de fiesta mientras el anciano suspiraba, por lo menos no había demasiados destrozos

El anciano se sentó en la barra donde le pidió una cerveza a Mirajane, cuando vio a Gray junto a Happy, Erza y Lucy, los cuales alababan al stripper

 **Makarov:** Gray, Erza, Lucy, Happy- llamó el maestro a los nombrados que fueron a ver qué pasaba

 **Erza:** ¿Ocurre algo maestro? -pregunto la peli roja

 **Makarov:** Me gustaría hablar con Natsu, lleva un tiempo sin pasarse por el gremio y no le he visto coger alguna misión últimamente- dijo un poco preocupado

 **Lucy:** No se preocupe, lo buscaremos en su casa- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en la cara

 **Happy:** Aye- dijo el felino alegre

El grupo de cuatro iba caminando hacia la casa del peli rosa, mientras el pelinegro presumía junto a las chicas, esperando llegar a la casa del peli rosa y sacarlo (si era necesario) para hablar con el maestro

Erza se preparaba para darle un sermón al peli rosa por no aparecer en el gremio, esperando encontrarse a un peli rosa con cara de pocos amigos en su casa

Pero cuando llegaron se quedaron sin palabras. En vez de haber una pequeña casa de madera y piedras agradable, solo había un montón de cenizas de lo que antes había sido la casa del peli rosa y el Exceed azul

Happy cayó al suelo con un río de lágrimas en sus ojos deseando que lo que estaba viendo fuera una pesadilla

Lucy se quedó en shock mientras abrazaba al felino para consolarlo

Erza y Gray miraban sin palabras como la cabaña de su amigo estaba destruida

Sin tiempo que perder fueron hacia el gremio para notificar el desastre al maestro. Cuando llegaron estaban sudando a chorros, lo que extraño a los presentes, y más a ver a Happy llorando

 **Erza:** Maestro…- dijo agitada intentando recuperar el aliento-… la casa de Natsu… ha sido destruida- dijo sorprendiendo enormemente a los presentes

 **Makarov:** ¿Quién podría haberlo hecho? - se preguntó el mago santo en voz alta mientras los demás pensaban quien había sido, entonces el pelinegro con piercings se mostró delante de todos

 **Gajeel:** ¿Cómo estaba la casa? -pregunto el Slayer a los cuatro que fueron a la casa del peli rosa

 **Gray:** Quemada, todo en cenizas- dijo aclarando las dudas del Slayer

 **Gajeel:** Sé quién ha sido…- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Lucy:** Pero si te lo acabamos de decir….

 **Gajeel:** Fue Salamander- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Happy:** ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, NATSU NO QUEMARÍA NUESTRA CASA!- gritó histérico el felino

 **Lily:** ¿Estás seguro? -dijo un poco dudoso por la respuesta de su amigo

 **Gajeel:** Sí, y lo confirme en la batalla contra ese monstruo en Crocus- dijo intrigando a los presentes

 **Levy:** ¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo dudosa la peli azul claro

 **Gajeel:** Cuando Salamander se presentó en la pelea pude ver dos cosas, la primera, su mirada, y la segunda, su hombro izquierdo- dijo intrigando aún más a los presentes

 **Makarov:** ¿Qué significa eso? - dijo extrañado el anciano

 **Gajeel:** Simple, su mirada no era una mirada confiada llena de felicidad, su rostro reflejaba odio hacia ese sujeto, un odio increíblemente fuerte, es más, pude sentir una sed de sangre proveniente de él que nunca antes había sentido en mi vida- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes- en cuanto a su hombro, pude ver en la enfermería que a marca del gremio no estaba en su hombro- dijo sorprendiendo aún más a los presentes

 **Lissana:** No estarás diciendo que…- dijo la albina con auténtico terror en su rostro solo para recibir una mirada seria del azabache ojirojo

 **Gajeel:** Me temo que Salamander ha abandonado el gremio- dijo con amargura dejando de piedra a los presentes

Las hermanas Strauss empezaron a llorar, al igual que Cana y Fiona, incluso Juvia soltó lágrimas ante la pérdida de un gran amigo

En otra parte, más precisamente en una montaña bastante elevada, el peli rosa conocido como Natsu Dragneel estaba entrenando junto a un clon que él había creado (esta habilidad aparece en dragon ball z, siendo Tien Shian el que la creó, creo, y Picolo el que más la usaba en dragon ball z)

El choque de puños, patadas y coletazos era abrumador, la tierra temblaba sin parar y una enorme nube de polvo junto a rayos que caían del cielo acompañaban la batalla

Entonces ambos peli rosas se detuvieron al sentir una presencia a espaldas del Natsu original mientras el clon desaparecía

 **Natsu:** ¿No deberías estar cuidando tú gremio Mavis? – dijo sin girarse para ver a la nombrada, la cual tenía un semblante triste

 **Mavis:** Todos se han enterado de tu marcha – dijo bastante triste

 **Natsu:** No me hagas perder el tiempo Mavis… - dijo con un rostro serio

 **Mavis:** La venganza solo te llevará a la auto destrucción Natsu…- dijo con algunas lágrimas

 **Natsu:** Es lo único que me queda Mavis- dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia ante esas frías palabras

 **Mavis:** No seas idiota Natsu, aún hay gente que se preocupa por ti, no dejes que a venganza te los quite- dijo marchándose al gremio

 **Natsu:** ¿El viejo sigue allí? - dijo llamando la atención de la rubia

 **Mavis:** Sí- dijo haciendo sonreír macabramente al peli rosa, el cual se giró a ver a la rubia, asustándola al ver esa sonrisa nada santa

 **Natsu:** Vamos al gremio- dijo sacando dos alas rojas y blancas y volando junto a la asustada rubia, la cual fue agarrada por el peli rosa, el cuál aumento su velocidad de manera increíble, sorprendiendo a la rubia, muy pocos alcanzaban esa velocidad

En Fairy Tail, Makarov había preparado dos equipos de búsqueda, un constituido por Erza, Gray, Lucy y Happy, y otro por Gajeel, Wendy, Levy, Lily y Charle

Justo cuando iban a empezar la búsqueda, los presentes vieron a la primera maestra junto al peli rosa volando hacia ellos a gran velocidad, sorprendiendo a los presentes de ver al causante de sus preocupaciones delante de sus narices

 **Makarov:** Natsu…- dijo atónito el mago santo ante la presencia del Slayer

 **Natsu:** Hola Makarov…- dijo con una sonrisa nada santa

 **Makarov:** Parece que has cambiado- dijo seriamente- ¿podemos hablar? quiero saber que te ha pasado

 **Natsu:** ¿Quieres saber que me ha pasado?, vale, pero con una condición….

 **Makarov:** ¿Cuál? – dijo con bastante desconfianza ante la sonrisa del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Simple, un combate, tú y yo, aquí mismo, si gano, me largo de aquí para no volver- dijo dejando de piedra a los presentes

 **Makarov:** De acuerdo- dijo sorprendiendo aún más a los presentes- pero si gano yo, volverás a formar parte del gremio y me dirás que te ha pasado

 **Natsu:** Acepto- dijo el peli rosa con emoción controlada

 **Makarov:** Vallamos a las afueras, no quiero que los civiles salgan heridos- dijo mientras se dirigían al lugar de combate mientras el resto de miembros les seguían

Una vez en la zona de combate, los miembros restantes observaban el futuro combate, muchos de ellos, pensando que el peli rosa no aguantaría ni medio segundo

Sin embargo, el mago santo no estaba para nada tranquilo, el Natsu que vio en la pelea contra Thanatos era increíblemente fuerte y el único que le dio una pelea decente a ese monstruo infernal, y lo más seguro es que haya estado entrenando para perfeccionar aún más su poder

 **Natsu:** Cuando quieras- Dijo poniéndose en posición de combate llamando la atención de los presentes

 **Makarov:** Una pregunta antes de empezar- dijo mientras el peli rosa levantaba una ceja curioso- ¿Es cierto que destruiste tu casa?- dijo esperando que dijera que no

 **Natsu:** Sí- dijo impresionando a los presentes- para mí ya no significa nada- dijo con odio sorprendiendo aún más a los presentes y destrozando al felino azul por dentro más de lo que estaba

 _ **Música: Dragon Ball Z - SS4 Broly VS SS4 Gogeta Theme (The Enigma TNG)**_

El mago santo sin perder tiempo se puso en posición de combate, al igual que el peli rosa

 **Gray:** Espero que el abuelo acabe rápido para volver al gremio- dijo con arrogancia molestando a la primera maestra

 **Mavis:** Te equivocas Gray- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes- esta pelea va a ser muy distinta de lo que tú crees- dijo intrigando a muchos presentes

El mago santo fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque, usando su magia para agrandarse hasta el tamaño del peli rosa, sorprendiendo a los presentes, ya que cuando usaba esa forma, medía varios metros de altura

Ambos contendientes empezaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, donde aparentemente el anciano ganaba terreno

 **Gray:** Vamos viejo, tienes la victoria asegurada- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa confiada

 **Mavis:** Yo no estaría tan segura Gray- dijo llamando nuevamente la atención- fijaros bien en Natsu-dijo mientras miraban nuevamente, sorprendidos de ver que el peli rosa no recibía daños por parte del mago santo

Makarov se estaba perdiendo terreno ante el peli rosa, y lo peor, es que sabía que su adversario no iba en serio

El anciano se retiro unos metros antes de que el peli rosa le golpeara, el cual estampo su puño en un árbol, quedando totalmente pulverizado, junto a una cuarta parte del bosque, sorprendiendo a los presentes ante ese nivel de destrucción

El mago santo empezó a lanzarle ataques con su magia de luz, el cual el peli rosa esquivaba con elegancia

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos de ver como aquel peli rosa que su maestro derrotaba con un solo golpe, le estaba dando un combate decente

Makarov, sin embargo, sabía sobradamente que el peli rosa solo estaba jugando con él, al igual que Mavis y Gajeel. Este último sabía la diferencia de poder que había entre ambos cuando vio al peli rosa darle batalla al monstruo

El mago santo decidió volver al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sorprendiendo a muchos

 **Erza:** ¿Por qué ha dejado de usar su magia?- preguntó extrañada

 **Mavis:** Es simple- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes- su magia no le está haciendo efecto, Natsu ha esquivado o repelido todos los golpes que Makarov-chan le ha enviado, y la magia de fuego no es una opción, su única posibilidad es el cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo explicando a los presentes la situación

Muchos estaban sorprendidos de ver como era el peli rosa, el que ahora manejaba el combate

 **Makarov:** Eres bueno Natsu, ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento has hecho?- preguntó jadeando, agotado por el gran uso de magia

 **Natsu:** Lo siento Makarov, pero eso es confidencial, y además, es hora de subir el ritmo…- dijo aterrando al mago santo e intrigando a los espectadores, menos a Mavis y Gajeel

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta o apenas pudiera reaccionar, el peli rosa le encajo un puñetazo en la boca del estómago del mago santo, al cual se le pusieron los ojos blancos mientras volvía a su forma original, para posteriormente ser lanzado varios metros por la fuerza del golpe

La gran mayoría no tenía palabras para lo que estaba viendo, el peli rosa Natsu cabeza hueca e inmaduro, había casi dejado fuera de combate al maestro del gremio, el cual se agarraba el estómago dolorosamente mientras escupía sangre por la boca y luchaba por no perder el conocimiento

El peli rosa entonces le encajo otro puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo derribo al suelo totalmente

El mago santo se levantaba adolorido y sorprendido por el poder del peli rosa, al igual que los presentes

Natsu Dragneel, el Dragon Slayer de fuego, dejó al maestro del gremio Makarov Dreyar con solo dos puñetazos

Los espectadores no salían de su asombro, simplemente no se lo podían creer

El mago Santo fue agarrado por el peli rosa el cuál lo miraba con odio

 **Natsu:** Esto es por ocultarle la verdad de la madre de Laura- le susurró siendo escuchado solo por Gajeel y Wendy, mientras el anciano abría los ojos con sorpresa

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el peli rosa lo soltó para posteriormente darle una patada al mago santo que lo mando por los aires

El peli rosa sacó sus alas y voló hacia su rival, poniéndose delante de él, para posteriormente lanzarle una brutal ráfaga de golpes mientras ambos descendían a gran velocidad hacia el suelo

 **Natsu:** No te preocupes, Iván será el siguiente- dijo dándole un puñetazo en la cara que lo acabó estrellando en el suelo, provocando un cráter casi tan grande como el que hizo Thanatos en los juegos mágicos

Entre los espectadores, Laura, que había salido de su habitación al enterarse del combate entre su abuelo y su amado, corrió como una flecha, llegando justo cuando Natsu le susurró al viejo lo que hizo

La rubia lloró al ver como el peli rosa le dio a su abuelo el merecido que se merecía, claro, que solo la primera y Gajeel lo entendieron al verla, otros pensaban que lloraban al ver a su abuelo siendo apaleado

El peli rosa descendió hasta donde estaba el anciano inconsciente y cubierto en un charco de su propia sangre, entonces fijo su vista en la rubia, siendo inevitable que no pusiera una cara de tristeza al verla vendada, ya que él se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido en los juegos mágicos

El peli rosa agarro al mago santo como si fuera la bolsa de la compra, para posteriormente dejarlo a los pies de los magos de Fairy Tail, furiosos al ver como dejó a su maestro, en especial a cierta peli roja con magia de reequipamiento

 **Natsu:** Bien, he ganado, es hora de dejar este estercolero- dijo retirándose del lugar mientras muchos lo miraban furiosos y con ganas de atacarlo

 **Erza:** QUIETO AHÍ- dijo con autoridad y bastante enfadada, haciendo que el peli rosa se girara molesto

 **Natsu:** ¿Y tú que cojones quieres?- dijo dejando helado a muchos presentes, los cuales solo pensaban en la forma en que la peli roja lo mataría

 **Erza:** ¿Qué qué quiero?, HAS ESTADO A PUNTO DE MATAR AL MAESTRO SIN PROVOCACIÓN ALGUNA, ¿qué crees que quiero? ¿Y por qué quieres dejar el gremio?- dijo furiosa intentando no saltar hacia el peli rosa

 **Natsu:** El viejo verde y yo teníamos cuentas pendientes, además ¿a ti que te importa si me quiero ir de este asqueroso lugar?- dijo cabreando a muchos de los presentes

 **Erza:** Porque somos compañeros de equipo, somos del mismo gremio y porque somos familia- justifico la peli roja mientras algunas chicas asentían

 **Natsu:** ¿Familia?... ¿FAMILIA?, no me hagas reír, ni tú ni el cerdo nudista vinisteis a verme cuando estaba en el hospital cuando ese monstruo me destrozó los huesos, como muchos de vosotros, incluyendo a esa bola de grasa azul voladora- dijo haciendo llorar al felino- ¿compañeros? No me jodas, lo único que haces tú y muchos del gremio es besarle el culo al stripper sólo por que remató a Mad Geer- dijo intrigando a muchos mientras el pelinegro estaba nervioso

 **Wakaba:** ¿Dé qué hablas? Gray mató a ese demonio el solo- dijo provocando que el peli rosa se partiera el culo de risa mientras muchos pensaban que algo raro le ocurría

 **Natsu:** ¿En serio Gray? Ya veo, tiras la piedra y escondes la mano- dijo al nervioso peli negro- muy bien, yo contaré la verdad, es cierto que Gray usó su magia de Devil slayer, en ese momento el cayó debilitado en el suelo, y justo antes de que Mad Geer atacará, yo, hecho una furia entré en dragon forcé pensando que mi "amigo" había muerto, dejando fuera de combate al demonio, entonces fue cuando Gray le disparó con el arco de hielo, pero entonces llegó la maga oscura Zeref, convirtiéndolo en un libro y matándolo- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes, incluido al maestro que estaba despierto en los brazos de Mirajane

 **Macao:** Deja de decir tonterías Natsu- dijo bastante enfadado

 **Elfman:** Un hombre de verdad no miente- dijo mientras el peli rosa sonreía

 **Natsu:** No me importa vuestra opinión, de hecho no me importáis nada- dijo en un tono muerto asustando a muchos- yo solo digo la verdad pura y dura, la única razón por la que no voy presumiendo de ello es porque a mí la fama y los lameculos como vosotros me importan una mierda, los únicos a los que tengo afecto son a Laura, Gajeel, Mavis, Wendy, Lily, Juvia y Fiona ya que son los únicos que me valoran como persona y no me ignoraron por el stripper- dijo dejando a muchos tristes- seguro que nadie noto que dejé este asqueroso lugar un mes antes de lo de Thanatos- dijo impresionando a muchos- Ahora si queréis seguir besándole el culo a ese payaso es cosa vuestra, yo tengo que entrenar- dijo sacando sus alas para alzar el vuelo

 **Happy:** Natsu, espera

 **Natsu:** CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA, GATO DE MIERDA- Gritó furioso aterrando al felino- tú fuiste en quién más confiaba y el primero en traicionarme al mudarte con el stripper mientras yo superaba la muerte de Igneel solo- dijo destrozando internamente al felino- ¿y sabes qué?, de lo único que me arrepiento…. Es de haberte encontrado, criado y guiado como un padre para nada, ESCORIA- dijo destrozando al felino más de lo que estaba- si habéis terminado me voy, no quiero volver a veros, perros chupaculos- dijo alzando el vuelo para posteriormente desaparecer en el aire

Muchos se sentían mal por lo que le hicieron al peli rosa. Las chicas lloraban por la marcha del peli rosa y la maestra del gremio miraba con tristeza

Lucy, Cana, Mira y Lissana se sentían destrozadas, ahora el peli rosa las odiaba por culpa de su ignorancia

Erza miraba con tristeza y lágrimas como el peli rosa se marchaba, por culpa de su ignorancia y por lamerle el culo al stripper, perdió a un gran amigo

Makarov también estaba triste, le había fallado tanto a Natsu como a Laura por no haber sido el padre/abuelo que necesitaban

Laura también estaba triste pero alegre de que el peli rosa la apreciara, al igual que Wendy, Gajeel, Lily, Fiona y Mavis

La rubia Dreyar se fue a su casa a recuperarse, tiene mucho entrenamiento por delante, al igual que Gajeel que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse superar por Salamander tan fácilmente. Wendy tampoco quería quedarse atrás, por lo que decidió entrenar con el pelinegro, el cuál acepto la oferta, al igual que Laura, ya que él era el más experimentado en la magia de Dragon Slayer y el que mejor la conocía

Una vez en su nueva cabaña el peli rosa fue al bosque en busca de comida, cazando a un jabalí del tamaño de un rinoceronte, junto a frutas y vallas del bosque, el banquete era descomunal, pero el peli rosa solo tardó unos minutos en comérselo todo

Una vez terminado de comer, el peli rosa volvió nuevamente a su entrenamiento, feliz de haber ajustado cuentas con el gremio, pero no podía despistarse, Thanatos podría atacar de nuevo, tenía que estar preparado, además su instinto le decía que Thanatos no sería la única amenaza que enfrentará en el futuro

Prepárate Natsu, nuevas aventuras, enemigos y desafíos vendrán en cualquier momento, no puedes dejar que el caos reine en Earthland

 _ **Fin**_

 **Y esto es todo por hoy, hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	3. Especial 3: Wendy y la luna llena

**Especial 3: Wendy y la luna llena**

 **Sinopsis: Versión alternativa donde la Slayer peli azul desarrolla la cola, pero sin recibir entrenamiento ni información, situado después del abandono de Natsu en la historia original, ¿Qué pasará con la Marvel?**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el peli rosa abandonó el gremio, siendo Laura, Fiona, Mira, Gajeel y Wendy los más afectados por su marcha, el resto parecía darle igual, lo único que les interesaba era besarle el culo al stripper

En Fairy hills, la joven Marvel lloraba la marcha del peli rosa que tanto admiraba y le había ayudado a superarse a sí misma, a la vez que sin entenderlo su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse raro, teniendo algunas náuseas y un apetito voraz

Una semana después, la peli azul apareció por el gremio, siendo ignorado por casi todos excepto Gajeel, Levy, Laura y Fiona, que les extrañaba de que estuviera cubierta con una gabardina con capucha

 **Fiona:** ¿estás bien Wendy? - preguntó extraña mientras la nombrada asentía avergonzada

 **Wendy:** Gajeel-san, Laura-san, ¿podemos hablar en privado? – dijo bastante avergonzada mientras los nombrados asentían en compañía de Levy y Fiona

La peli azul los llevo a la parte trasera del gremio, extrañando al grupo, parece que solo ellos querían que lo supieran lo que iba a decir

 **Levy:** Vamos Wendy, dinos que pasa- dijo bastante preocupada la maga de escritura

La peli azul se quitó la capucha con el rostro bastante rojo, para posteriormente darse la vuelta y mostrar algo que dejo sin palabras a los presentes

 **Laura:** Dios mío…- dijo la rubia sin palabras y con los ojos fuera de órbita

 **Fiona:** Eso es…- dijo en el mismo estado que su amiga

 **Gajeel:** Una cola- dijo de piedra al ver esa cola blanca y aterciopelada

 **Levy:** Pero ¿cómo es posible? – dijo acariciando parte de la cola maravillada por el tacto suave

 **Wendy:** AAHHH- gimió la peli azul sonrojando a los presentes- Le- Levy-san por favor no haga eso- dijo jadeando y bastante acalorada

 **Levy:** Lo- lo siento no sabía que era tan sensible- dijo bastante colorada por el gemido que dio la Slayer

 **Gajeel:** Esto no me lo esperaba, Metallicana nunca me habló de algo así- dijo sin salir de su asombro ante lo que estaba viendo

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué- que debo hacer? – dijo bastante avergonzada

 **Laura:** Córtala- dijo la rubia simplemente

 **Wendy:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH- Chilló aterrada

 **Fiona:** SERÁS BESTIA- Dijo dándole una colleja a la rubia que apenas notó el golpe

 **Gajeel:** Lo mejor será que la muestres al gremio, tarde o temprano te preguntarán porque vas tan cubierta, aunque no lo parezca- dijo con desagrado, recordando lo idiotas que eran los miembros del gremio

La peli azul hizo caso a su compañero azabache y decidió mostrarla al gremio, dejando a todos boquiabiertos y sin comentarios, claro que la gente del pueblo al verla pensó que era una especie de hechizo, pero en general, todos se quedaron maravillados ante el aspecto aterciopelado de color blanco como la nieve

Después de eso nadie dijo nada y volvieron a besarle el culo al stripper, mientras los Slayers investigaban sobre la cola de la peli azul

Un día, Erza, junto con Gray, Happy y Lucy, fueron a una misión junto con la peli azul y su gata charle, bajo la mirada de muerte de la rubia Dreyar, cabe decir que la peli roja la evitaba en todo lo posible, aún sin saber por que estaba tan cabreada con ella

La misión no fue nada de otro mundo, tenían que desmantelar un par de gremios oscuros, donde tardaron una semana en derrotarlos, sorprendidos de la paliza que le había dado a gran parte de los magos oscuros

Una vez acabado el trabajo y ganada la recompensa, el grupo decidió volver al gremio, pero debido a que el encargo fue casi en el otro extremo del Fiore decidieron tener varios descansos por el camino, donde estos hablaban animadamente, bueno, todos menos Wendy, ya que esta se preguntaba dónde estaría su adorado Slayer de fuego

Ya era la última noche del grupo antes de volver al gremio, todos estaban durmiendo menos Wendy, que se quedó viendo el bosque en el que se hospedaron pensando en donde estaría el peli rosa que le robo el corazón

Si señores, Wendy estaba enamorada del peli rosa, pero tenía miedo de que la rechazara solo por ser una niña, aparte de que ella sabía que competía contra Laura y Fiona por su amor, y seguramente otras chicas aunque no las conociera, pero conociendo la personalidad del peli rosa era muy probable

Cuando se enteró de como la peli roja le rompió el corazón a su amado Slayer, le entraron unas ganas enormes de matarla, pero pese a que estuvo entrenando como una loca desde lo de Tártaros, sabía que no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos y eso la frustraba

 **Wendy:** Natsu-san, le echo de menos- dijo con los ojos llorosos a punto de llorar, cuando entonces se fija que había bastante luz para ser de noche cuando entonces se fija en la luna llena- valla, no me había fijado lo bonita que es la luna llena, si Natsu-san…- dijo para posteriormente quedarse en silencio mirando fijamente la luna sin mover ni un músculo

Entonces, la peli roja, que había despertado junto a la rubia y la gata para hacer sus necesidades, la vieron en un claro aparentemente sin moverse

 **Erza:** Wendy, ¿qué haces aquí?, no deberías estar despierta a estas horas-dijo sin recibir respuesta de la peli azul, lo que extraño a las féminas

 **Lucy:** Wendy, ¿estás bien? – dijo la rubia preocupada de que la joven no se moviera

 _ **Música :Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Music - High and Scream**_

Entonces, para sorpresa y terror de las presentes, la peli azul se empezó a hacer más grande, al igual que sus músculos se hincharon mientras era cubierta por el mismo terciopelo de su cola por todo el cuerpo. Sus pechos crecieron, a la vez que su cara se alargaba y una crin de pelo azul aparecía en su cuello mientras se hacía cada vez más grande, hasta tener el tamaño de uno de los dragones de los grandes juegos mágicos

 **Wendy:** **¡GRROOOOAAAAAARRRRR!-** Fue el rugido que liberó la ahora blanca dragona

 **Lucy/ Charle:** KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Gritaron aterradas e incrédulas y sudando a chorros

 **Erza:** We- ¿WENDY? - Gritó con los ojos fuera de órbita al ver como la inocente Wendy se había convertido en un dragón con casi el mismo poder y tamaño que Acnologia

La dragona blanca fijó su vista en la peli roja con unos ojos rojos como la sangre, mostrando una ira impresionante, para posteriormente, lanzarle un puñetazo a la peli roja que esquivó por los pelos, a la vez que casi golpea a la rubia y a la gata con la cola, para posteriormente lanzar un rugido de viento hacia una montaña pulverizándola por completo, sin dejar prueba alguna de su existencia, dejando de piedra a las féminas y al stripper que se levantó por el jaleo, quedándose sin palabras al ver a esa dragona blanca destrozándolo todo

 **Gray:** ¿Qué está pasando? – dijo alterando viendo como esa dragona destruía toda el área

 **Lucy:** No lo sabemos, encontramos a Wendy aquí y de repente se convirtió en eso- dijo señalando a la dragona que destruía todo a su paso

 **Gray:** ¿Me estás diciendo que ese monstruo es Wendy? – dijo incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba

 **Erza:** No tenemos tiempo de pensar, hay que detenerla antes de que llegue a una zona poblada- dijo mientras todos asentían e iban a luchar

Erza uso su armadura de emperatriz del cielo, Lucy invocó a sus espíritus más fuertes mientras Charle la cargaba y Gray usaba su hielo en modo Devil Slayer

El trío logró que la dragona se fijara en ellos, sacando dos alas blancas lista para atacar a los magos, los cuales esquivaban sus ataques por los pelos, mientras le lanzaban los suyos propios, que parecían no hacerles nada

En un descuido, Wendy aprovechó para golpear a los magos, siendo la peli roja la que se llevó la peor parte al ser la que más cerca estaba de la dragona

 **Lucy:** Erza- gritó preocupada la rubia bajando la guardia

 **Erza:** LUCY CUIDADO- grito para ver como de un simple manotazo mando a la rubia a estrellarse al suelo junto con la gata

 **Charle:** We… Wendy- dijo antes de caer inconsciente en el piso

 **Gray:** Mierda- dijo esquivando como podía los golpes de la bestia con las pocas reservas de magia que tenía con su cuerpo cubierto de heridas.

En cambio, Wendy estaba intacta y apenas cansada pese a la enorme cantidad de energía que había utilizado contra los magos

Entonces el stripper lanzó una gran cantidad de estacas de hielo que provocaron una explosión de vapor, distrayendo a la bestia, dándole tiempo a recoger a sus compañeras, o eso pensaba…

Sin esperárselo, el stripper fue agarrado por la dragona para posteriormente estamparlo contra el suelo, creando un inmenso cráter, en cuyo centro se encontraba el stripper cubierto de sangre

La dragona lanzó un rugido de victoria para posteriormente empezar a destrozarlo todo bajo la mirada de sus compañeros demasiado jodidos como para levantarse de la paliza de la peli azul

 **Lucy:** We…Wendy- dijo la rubia con lágrimas

Entonces una enorme presión se puede sentir en el ambiente proveniente del cielo, asustando a los presentes incluida la dragona, que por algún extraño motivo se le hacía familiar

Entonces una enorme esfera de fuego, proveniente del cielo empezó a bajar hacia ellos, tomando la silueta de un dragón rojo el doble de grande que la dragona blanca

El dragón rojo tenía los ojos amarillos con la pupila rasgada, una crin de pelo aún más rojo que el de su cuerpo (es el mismo que el de mi otro fanfict: Traición, pero sin el tatuaje del gremio)

 **Erza:** Maldita sea- dijo aterrada, si no podían con uno, mucho menos podrían con los dos

Pero para sorpresa de los presentes, el dragón rojo le dio un puñetazo a la dragona blanca en la cara tirándola al suelo, para posteriormente con sus zarpas agarrar la cola de la peli azul, la cual gimió de dolor, incapaz de defenderse, perdiendo el conocimiento

Entonces, la dragona blanca se empezó a encoger hasta que adoptó su forma humana, claro que no llevaba ropa debido a que se rompió al transformarse

Una vez la peli azul noqueada, y viendo que los compañeros de esta estaban inconscientes, el dragón rojo empezó a encogerse hasta adoptar la forma de un peli rosa de entre 17 y 18 años, resultando ser Natsu Dragneel, el cual también estaba desnudo

 **Natsu:** Parece que la has liado Wendy- dijo cargándola, al igual que el resto de chicas mientras que a Erza y a Gray los sujetaba con su cola

Una vez en la cueva, dejó en el suelo bruscamente a la pareja que llevaba en la cola, al igual que la gata y la rubia, mientras colocaba suavemente a la peli azul, que el mismo vistió, en la zona más cómoda de la cueva, para posteriormente darse la vuelta y marcharse

 **Wendy:** Natsu-san… dijo la peli azul sorprendiendo al peli rosa, que se giró para suspirar de alivio por hablar en sueños- no se valla, le necesito a mi lado…- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

Entonces el peli rosa fue a darle un beso en la frente logrando calmarla

 **Natsu:** Tranquila, volveré dentro de poco a verte- dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía de la cueva, y sacando sus alas, despegó hacia su nueva cabaña para seguir entrenando- "lo siento Wendy, Laura, pero mientras el viva, no podré estar mucho tiempo cerca de vosotros"- pensó con una mirada determinada adoptando nuevamente su forma de dragón- "No dejaré que les pongas un dedo encima"- pensó con una mirada de muerte y gran determinación mientras volvía a su cabaña para hacerse más fuerte

Al día siguiente, el grupo se despertó extrañado de estar en una cueva, siendo la peli roja espadachina la primera en percatarse

 **Erza:** ¿Dónde estoy? - se preguntó la peli roja levantándose adolorida del suelo- WENDY- dijo recordando lo sucedido anoche, para encontrársela dormida en una zona alta de la cueva, mientras los demás se levantaban bastante adoloridos del suelo

 **Lucy:** Que dolor- dijo la rubia tocándose la espalda, entonces la peli azul empezó a despertarse, para temor de todos

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué pasa?, ¿que hacemos en una cueva? – dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Gray:** Wendy, ¿Qué fue lo de anoche? – dijo el stripper bastante alterado

 **Wendy:** ¿Anoche?, ¿Qué paso anoche? – dijo dejando en shock a sus compañeros

 **Charle:** Wendy, ¿no recuerdas nada de anoche? – preguntó sorprendida la gata blanca mientras la peli azul negaba

 **Wendy:** No, solo recuerdo mirar la luna llena, nada más- dijo simplemente dejando pensativos a su compañeros

 **Erza:** Será mejor volver al gremio- dijo la peli roja mientras los demás asentían

Al salir al exterior, pudieron comprobar los daños que provocó la peli azul con detalle, la cual se quedó sorprendida cuando le contaron que anoche se convirtió en una dragona, aunque le llamó la atención un olor parecido al de las cenizas que se le hizo muy familiar

 **Wendy:** "No estoy muy segura pero… gracias por ayudarme, Natsu-san"- pensó con un sonrojo alegre mientras volvía con sus destrozados compañeros al gremio

Cuando llegaron, la peli azul es contó lo que le pasó en el camino de vuelta a los otros Slayers, dejándolos bastante sorprendidos, al igual que el maestro informado por la peli roja

Gajeel no tardó mucho en entender que la cola tenía algo que ver, por lo que le pidió a la peli azul que no mirara la luna llena hasta encontrar el paradero del peli rosa, ya que algo le decía que él sabría que hacer con este pequeño incidente

En una montaña aislada de la civilización, el peli rosa practicaba nuevas técnicas de combate devastadoras que, mezcladas con su fuego, se volvían monstruosamente implacables

El peli rosa sonreía, se sentía cada vez más poderoso y más cerca de su objetivo, sin embargo, el peli rosa sentía que Thanatos no sería su única amenaza, y tenía razón, le esperaban adversarios poderosos y que le darían batallas épicas difíciles de olvidar

 **Fin**


End file.
